thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Though
Ro Ro compliments Jamal's dick. Lyrics ''Intro: Aw, Mally how you doing? You know, you're not gonna slap me in the face, huh? Some bitches are skanks But me myself? I like to think that I met you, Mally For a special purpose And, none Are more ''special ''than ''you You feel me? ''1: It's long, baby got me lost Whenever I call you're there with me like a boss I deal cause the way I love you is real I'm considered by all funny, one you shouldn't kill Why? Mall, I want the key to your heart And I'll always need it Don't need you to open up my body We won't keep secrets, you'll always be inside Our love don't need no lies Chorus: It's real big (big) It's real wide (wide) You're real strong (strong) It might fit (fit) You're not much (much) I might suck (suck) He fucks with this cause I can back it up He got a big dick though Such a big dick though I love his big dick though You're not much His love's for this cause he can fuck it up 2: Usually I'm bitchy But I just want you You'll never leave me Cause you will leave with blues We are both arrogant I'm usually confident I'll be better this time, can't get enough of it Damn, you know You're killing me with them stares Got it wet down there You've got a twisted-looking smile and sinister eyes Boy, you're my sight to see Mainly only to me Chorus: It's real big (big) It's real wide (wide) I'm not strong (strong) I can fit (fit) I'm too much (much) You will fuck (fuck) I curse like this cause I can fuck it up I don't have a dick though Got no damn dick though I want your damn dick though I'm so much You love this bitch cause I can love you up I, I curse like this cause I can fuck it up Y-You love this bitch cause I can love you up I, I can fuck it up I can fuck it up You love this bitch cause I can love you up Chorus: It's real big (big) It's real wide (wide) You're real strong (strong) It might fit (fit) You're not much (much) I might suck (suck) He fucks with this cause I can back it up He got a big dick though Such a big dick though (Such a big dick though) I love his big dick though You're not much His love's for this cause he can fuck it up Bridge: That dick so big, I must admit I got every reason to feel like I'm his bitch My thighs so strong, if you ain't know? I don't need no beat, I can twerk it to piano... Trivia * When Ro Ro says, "I like to think that I met you, Mally, for a special purpose" he's saying that Jamal will always be in his heart and that they were meant to be together. * The line "And, none are more ''special ''than ''you," is a play on how Jamal is "special" in good and bad ways. * When Ro Ro says, "Don't need you to open up my body" he's saying that he doesn't want Jamal for sex, despite the chorus talking about his dick size. * When Ro Ro says, "You're killing me with them stares" he's referring to the stares that Jamal gives him that he knows turns Ro Ro on and Ro Ro can barely look directly at him.